1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for preparing seismic streamer cables for repair. More specifically the invention is concerned with providing a convenient, simple means for drying the electronic equipment and the cable strands mounted on the carcass of a cable after that equipment has been washed down.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Marine seismic streamer cables are made up of a plurality of cable sections each on the order of 100 meters long. Each section includes a carcass that consists of stress members, bulkheads, seismic sensors, depth sensors, electrical and/or optical-fiber signal transmission lines, signal repeaters and signal processing modules. Protective shrouding may be wrapped around the signal transmission lines, particularly optical-fiber lines. The carcass is inserted in a jacket of polyurethane or the like, about three inches in diameter. The cable section is terminated at each end by a suitable electrical connector. The jacket is filled with odorless kerosene, sometimes referred to a cable oil, to make the section neutrally buoyant in the water. The connectors also form an oil seal at the section ends.
The construction of the carcass of a cable section is well known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,948 which issued Apr. 9, 1968 to D. E. Morrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,481 issued Oct. 20, 1981 to B. F. L. Weiss and U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,537, issued Oct. 26, 1976 to N. Warren, all of which are incorporated herein by reference as teachings of marine seismic cable-section construction.
When a cable section becomes inoperative or damaged, a replacement section is introduced into the streamer. The damaged section is removed from the streamer cable and returned to a repair facility. There, the jacket is stripped from the section and the carcass is thoroughly scrubbed down to remove all traces of cable oil and salt water contamination to prevent corrosion of the electrical elements. After washing, the carcass must be completely dried before repairs are attempted. Passive air-drying is slow and not very practical for removing all of the moisture from the many cavities and recesses of the components.
There is a need for a convenient, simple means for drying a cable section prior to repair.